Blake Clark
Blake Clark is a character in Forever Mew Mew. He is Mew Honey Appearance Blake has light brown hair which is short and wavy. He has electric blue eyes, his skin tone is the same as his brothers, and he usually wears a blue sweater vest, denim jeans and blue flats. As Mew Honey, his hair turns a bright blue. He also gains bird wings and a bird tail. He wears a blue suit with blue shoulder pads that look like armor. He wears blue bands on his hands. He also wears a pair of blue armored boots. He also has blue garters on both arms, his left thigh, and a choker around his neck. A gold pendant hangs off his choker, and his Mew Mark, a blue wrench surrounded by a circle, is on his forehead. Personality Blake is a nerd with a knack for inventions. He gets annoyed when someone (especially Justin) messes with his inventions. Blake also prefers strategy and is skilled at using it. He is the most mature of the group. History Blake Clark, along with his brothers Johnny and Justin, were born to Delilah Clark and an unknown man. Not too long after they were born, their mom left for a important business trip and never returned. They were raised by their grandparents and uncle. Blake and his brothers were bored one day and decided to go to outside. Blake showed off a new invention of his, a DNA infuser, but Justin took the infuser from him and started messing with the buttons. Because of that, the infuser fired three blasts. This wouldn't have hit the kids if the blasts didn't reflect off a mirror that two guys were carrying. Blake then noticed that a blue mark had appeared where he was hit. The three brothers left and went back home. Blake suddenly noticed strange things happening to him. His sight was heightened and he suddenly had an interest in bird seed. His brothers also had strange things happening to them so they all met up to discuss it. Blake realizes that they have been infused with Animal DNA. Blake correctly guesses that he was infused with the DNA of the Spotted Owl. Suddenly they hear a loud sound and a scream from their uncle. They looked out the window and saw a giant lizard attacking the Café that served as their home. They decide to call it a "Chimera Anima" and go off to see if they can do anything. Abilities Transformation Blake's transformation begins with him kissing his Mew Pendant and declaring his metamorphosis. The next scene shows Blake with his DNA morphing in the background. Blake holds his hands like he's meditating and a blast of water causes his suit and shoulder pads to appear. He crosses his arms onto his chest causing his bands to appear. Water collects around his legs creating his boots. He spins around and his arm garters, and choker appear in a splash. He then brushes his hands through his hair, and his wings and tail appear, his turns his back and the water forms his thigh garter. Blake then turns around as his pendant appears. Natural Blake has abilities and skills that existed before he even became a Mew. Intelligence: Blake's IQ is roughly 150. Inventing: Blake is capable of building things only kids can dream of. Physical Even outside of Mew form, Blake's body and physical capabilities have been affected by his infusion. Enhanced Resilience: As with the other Mews, Blake can withstand injuries much better than a regular person. Enhanced Sight: Due to his Owl DNA, His eyesight allows him to detect rapid movements that others would miss. He is also able to see extremely well in the dark. Flight: Using his wings, Blake can fly through the air at great speeds. Shapeshifting: Blake is able to transform into a owl. Fighting Style Blake prefers to use his intelligence when fighting, Blake tries to locate his foes weaknesses and use them against them. He fights with a bow and arrow called the HoneyArrow can use it to perform Ribbon Honey Target. Relationships Johnny Clark "I know, this is something you can't keep from us!" - Blake's reaction to Johnny's secret Johnny is Blake's brother. He loves him very much. Justin Clark "Justin! This isn't funny." - Blake's reaction to Justin's Mischief Justin is Blake's brother. Even though he is annoyed at Justin's troublemaking. He still loves him anyway. Delilah Clark "Don't worry Mom, We'll find you" - Blake hoping to find his Mom Even though Delilah isn't around. Blake still loves her. Etymology Blake: Blake comes from Old English blæc "black" or blac "pale". Clark: Clark comes from a old English surname meaning cleric. English Baldwin: Baldwin is German for Bold Friend Carter: Carter referred to people who carted goods. International Trivia Gallery Category:Mew Mews Category:Blue Mews Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Mews Whose Genes Manifest Category:Weapon Users: Bow and Arrow Category:Weapon Users: Water Category:Weapon Users: Wand Category:Mews with Bird Genes Category:Forever Mew Mew Category:Forever Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Forever Mew Mew